


Dive In!

by DancingShadows



Category: Free!
Genre: (more tags to come), Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Earth Magic, Element Magic, F/M, Fire Magic, Ice Magic, Light Magic, Lightning magic, Magic Schools, Shadow magic, Water Magic, Wind Magic, magic spells, magical powers, school rivalry, storm magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingShadows/pseuds/DancingShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Rin Matsuoka,  Haruka Nanase, Mokoto Tachibana, and Nagisa Huzuki  (as well as Kou) got sent to a secret school for magic users. What if Haru and Rin meet two girls Kai Shimizu and Nami Kaigan What if they fell in love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dive In!

《KAI SHIMIZU》  
~~~~~~~~~~

“Kai Shimizu?” Ms. Aki inquired from the doorway, catching my attention.

 

“Yes ma'am?”

 

“We have some new students that need to be picked up, and since your grades are very good, we've decided that you and mister Mizuko Kaigan would be good choices to send,” ms. Aki said to both of us

 

“You'll be going to Iwatobi High School to get Haruka Nanase, Makoto Tachibana, Nagisa Hazuki, Rei Ryugazaki, Katsumi Mizushima, and Gou Matsuoka.”

 

Turning to the boy, Ms.Aki looks at him

 

“Mizuko you'll be going to Samezuka Academy to get Rin Matsuoka.” She said to Mizuko.

 

She handed over a slip to us, excusing us from school grounds and classes for a couple of weeks. And off we went. Umiko Kishi, the driver, drove us to Iwatobi Town. Then we walked our separate ways.

 

I walked into the school and to the office. I walked out of the office and right into someone.

 

“Sorry about that,” I said slowly getting up.

 

“It's fine. I'm Makoto Tachibana.” He said

 

“Kai Shimizu.” I said brushing my clothes off.

 

“Kai!” a familiar voice called out, before I could turn around I was being hugged.

 

“Katsumi!” i say quickly after noticing who it was. “I have seen you since in a long time!”

 

“yeah it's been, what two years now.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“so what are you doing here?” Katsumi said after letting me go.

 

“Oh, um well,” I looked around then whispered “I'm helping Majikku High pick up the newest students.”

 

“Oh that's cool. Wait I'm transferring there soon!” Katsumi told me.

 

“nice!”

 

“So who are you picking up?”

 

“Makoto Tachibana, Haruka Nanase, Nagisa Hazuki, Rei Ryūgazaki, and Gou Matsuoka you.”

 

“So you're looking for the swim team?”

 

“Yeah, I guess so.” “Wait they're all on the swim team?”

 

“Yep, every last one of them. Well Kou is our manager, but still technically part of it.”

 

“Kou?”

 

“She hates being called Gou.”

 

“ohhh.”

 

“We're about to about to practice, if you wanna come watch.”

 

“Wait you're on the swim team too?”

 

“yep!”

 

“Sure, I'd come watch.”

 

“Yay!” Katsumi said with delight, then proceeded to drag me off to where the pool was.

 

“you're a lot stronger than I remember.” I said as we passed by some other students.

 

I wonder how Mizuko is doing over at, um I think it was called Samezuka Academy? Yeah I think that's what the school Ms. Aki said Mizuko would go to. Isn't it an all boys school though? So that's why they sent Mizuko instead of me! Well good choices Ms. Aki! I can't wait to get back Majikku though.


End file.
